forevertrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Rosso-Senri
Amber Rosso-Senri, 'later '''Amber Kimu, '''after marriage to Pyrite, is the protagonist of ''Evermore and a member of the Alpha Crew. She is the second daughter of Rubin and Topaz, the twin sister to Corundum. She is sometimes called '"Ambs" '''or '"Amb". Her counterpart in the Beta Line is Maize Kimu, the second daughter of Goldy and Topaz. History Childhood Amber was born to Rubin and Topaz Rosso-Senri on August 10, 5005. She was their second born child, tied with her twin brother, Corundum. Evermore Receiving Her Starter Amber is introduced by helping some younger kids capture a sentret, with the aid of her pikachu, Juno. Her cousin, Opal Kimu, soon shows up the scene on her scooter, and Opal suggests to go see Professor Pine in order to see if they can go get their starters and start their pokemon journeys. They head off together and reach the lab, only to see it infiltrated by two Team Rocket grunts, though Amber had no idea what Team Rocket was. Opal yells at her to grab a pokeball, as the two grunts outnumbered them. Amber sends out a charmander, which to her surprise, was shiny. With the starters' help, they manage to drive off the Team Rocket grunts and they flee. Cobalt Pine shows up at that lab and Amber hastily explains the situation with Opal adding to it. Cobalt scolds Amber for swearing but just tells them that he believes them. He then tells them to bring their group of friends to the lab the next day, to Amber's excitement. Amber is next seen being upset that Pyrite Kimu was staying over. She complains that Pyrite is a pervert but she promises Rubin that she'd tolerate him (which meant that she wouldn't try to kill him). Amber's younger sister, Lapis Lazuli, then shows up, along with her poochyena, Fluffy, excitedly telling Amber that Onyx Kuro was going to help her train. Amber briefly teases Lazuli about this, when Corundum and Pyrite arrive at the Rosso-Senri house. Amber and Pyrite have a brief conversation which ends when Rubin demands to see Amber because of her profuse swearing. The next day, Amber excitedly heads outside her bedroom, only to crash into Pyrite. She becomes very angry at this, calling Pyrite a pervert before storming off. She is stopped by Cory and they go to the lab together, as Amber refuses to wait for Pyrite. When they reach the lab, they are joined by their four cousins, the children of Goldy and Sapph. Pyrite soon comes to the lab, followed by the Berlitz-Palmer siblings, Bronze and Galena. Zircon Oak then shows up and provokes Amber into a fight by taunting her but Cory stops her from doing anything. Zircon kept on snarking at her and Amber kept reacting and she only stopped when Quartz Kuro asked her to stop. Amber remarks that Cory had a really obvious crush on Quartz and that she thought Quartz liked him back. Cobalt then lets them into the lab where Professor Pine is waiting. He then allows Amber and Opal to have first pick at the starters and Amber eagerly picks Charmander and she names him Jupiter. She is also given a pokedex. Journey Around Kanto Amber rushes off to Viridian City to receive permission from Topaz, who was at her job as the Viridian Gym Leader. Along the way, she captures a male ratatta, who she names Mars. When she enters the gym, she's surprised to see Topaz in an intense battle with Grey Kuro. When Amber gets her attention, Topaz is surprised to see her daughter. She explains about what Professor Pine had asked her to do and asks for permission to go. Topaz agrees after a moment of thought and Amber excitedly runs out of the door, only for a salamence to drop right in front of her. Her cousin on her mother's side, Carmine, jumps off the salamence to hug her but Amber pushes her away. When she walks after finding out that Carmine would also be gathering information for the Pokedex Project, she nearly bumps into Aqua. Dodger Kaigun then shows up. Amber hugs him and then punches him after pulling back, demanding to know where he's been. She then demands that they travel together because of a promise when they were younger. Dodge readily agrees, on the condition that Pyrite travels with them as well. Amber loudly protests this, insulting Pyrite along the way and when Carmine tried to speak up in defense of Pyrite, she snapped at Carmine. Pyrite soon arrives at the scene and Dodge manages to persuade him to travel with him and Amber. Amber storms into the Viridian Forest, the aura calming her somewhat. They bump into Aqua again, who had disappeared earlier; she warns them that Team Rocket was in the forest. Amber is confident that they'll beat them easily and goes ahead to see Carmine tied up. This infuriates Amber and she sends all three of her pokemon at the grunts' pokemon. With Aqua's help, they quickly beat the grunts, but Amber blows her top again when she sees Pyrite go to untie Carmine. They argue for a few moments only stopping when Aqua snapped at them. She points out that because of their arguing, the grunts got away and left a caterpie to die. Amber takes the caterpie from Aqua and she is filled with anger at the thought of it dying. However, Amber unwittingly uses her Viridian powers and heals the caterpie. She then sets the caterpie on a branch, ignoring its protests, and she heads off with her friends. They set up camp soon after the encounter, though Amber is antsy after the fight. She decides to go on a walk and it ends up pouring. She bumps into a brown haired, silver eyed fourteen year old boy. Though she was ticked off by him calling her a kid, he helped her get back to shelter by using Mars' memory of the campsite. He introduces himself as Gio Sakaki. She tells Dodge and Pyrite to help him and they reluctantly agree. Physical Description Amber, at her introduction, is thirteen years old. However, she is petite for her age, though Amber has mentioned that the only slow growth that she inherited from Topaz is her height, and is more curvaceous than her mother at thirteen. She is also taller than Topaz was during the beginning of the trilogy, at four foot eleven. She has long messy golden blond hair that she usually pulls back in a high ponytail. After Vermilion City, she adopts a black ribbon to wear around her ponytail. Her eyes are orange. Her cousin, Carmine, comments that she has her paternal grandmother, Sapphire's fangs. Personality Her personality, at first, seems to be very like her grandmother, Sapphire. She is very hotblooded and violent, along with a very short temper. She is very much a tomboy. One of her distinctive traits is her loathing for males. She also tends to swear quite often; it has been noted that when upset, she swears less. Her respect is not easily won. You must win it, unless you've been shown to be a powerful trainer, such as a gym leader. However, recently, she has made a resolve to force herself to be more pleasant. However, this is only part of her personality. Amber can be very insecure about her appearance, loathing that she resembles her mother the most out of her siblings. She considers herself plain and was very flustered when Gio called her beautiful. She also cannot stand it when compared to Topaz. She appears to be very confident about her abilities but is easily broken down... Pokemon Juno Juno is Amber's first Pokemon and introduced as a Pikachu. She was given to Amber sometime before the beginning of Evermore. She is usually kept out of her Poke Ball and rides on Amber's shoulder, as Raiden did with Topaz. She is Raiden and Joy's daughter and Flashdrive and America's younger sister. She is extremely loyal to Amber and is the one to convince her to not quit battling after Diana almost died. She is the Pokemon that is closest to Amber. She has a Mischievous Nature. Jupiter Jupiter is Amber's starter Pokemon, a shiny Charmander at his introduction. He was the Pokemon given to Amber by Professor Pine. He had evolved into a Charmeleon during the Pewter Gym battle, and then into a Charizard during the second incident with Leviathan. He is very serious and seems to have a dry sense of humor. He is also close to Amber, and already knows Amber's battle style by Vermilion City. He has also been mentioned to be a larger than average Charizard. He has a Serious Nature. Mars Mars is Amber's first captured Pokemon on her main team, originally a Rattata. He is rather boastful as a Rattata. He had evolved into a Raticate during Amber's battle with Ruzova. As a Raticate, he has called Amber boss. He loves battling with a passion and can be a bit too enthusiastic at times. He has a Naughty Nature. Diana Diana is Amber's second captured Pokemon on her main team, the Caterpie that was nearly killed by Team Rocket. She first evolved into a Metapod on the way to Cerulean Cape during the Team Rocket incident there, and in the same chapter into a Butterfree to protect everyone from the rampaging Tyranitar. She is very empathic and gentle, and does her best to be a team player. She could be considered the teammate that helps keep everyone together. She has a Calm Nature. Ceres Relationships Topaz Rosso-Senri Amber is the Rosso-Senri who resembles Topaz the most. As a result, she is often compared to Topaz and is expected to do great things because of this. This has caused Amber to snap at whomever does so. Topaz is the stricter out of her and Rubin. Even so, Amber secretly admires her and is quite shocked when she realizes that Topaz isn't the strong, in control woman she thought she was. Rubin Senri Although Amber is sometimes annoyed with Rubin's effeminate habits, she loves her father very much. She was stunned to discover that Rubin had died during the war, when it was revealed to her during her trek through the Pokemon Tower with Pyrite. She was amazed to find out from Copal that he made her a dress all for her and was devastated when Carmine forced her to give it. Amber has also called Rubin amazing. Corundum Rosso-Senri Cory is Amber's twin brother and as a result, they are very close. Amber is quite frustrated with Cory's obvious crush on Quartz and is annoyed that Cory's quite oblivious to it all. Cory mentions that he and Amber had once shared hobbies when they were younger and also that Amber is quite fragile with her emotions. Amber, in turn, is somewhat annoyed with Cory's lack of a spine, but would jump to his defense in a second. Trivia *Amber's name was originally going to be Sunstone, nicknamed Sunny. This name was later given to her youngest daughter with Pyrite. *Amber's personality was also supposed to be much shyer and she was afraid of men. Category:Characters Category:Evermore